darktitopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Kaylee Pragmatikotita-Shaughnessy
|image = Kaylee_2014_Design_by_DiedsenBoy.png |caption = A low quality image of Kaylee |gender = Female |age = 20 years-old |nationality = American |hometown = San Francisco |born = February 12, 1994 |haircolour = Blonde with purple highlights |eyecolour = Violet |magicaura = Bright moderate bluish violet |parents = Candence (mother) Andrew (father) |siblings = Luke (older brother) |stepparents = N/A |children = Larry Daisy (Both in the future) |friends= Everyone except Enemies |loveinterests = Steve |pets= A brown cat and a tropical purple mouse (Both unnamed) |otherrelatives = Joseph (stepuncle) Holli (aunt) Assunta (grandmother) Kurt (stepcousin) |first = TBA |voice = Olivia Olson (English-speaking countries) Walah Asmah (Arabic-speaking countries) Luciana Baroli (Brazil) Bianca Tadini (Brazilian singing voice) Rita Tristão (Portugal) Alondra Hidalgo (Latin America) Cristina Yuste (Spain) Anna Cano (Spanish singing voice) Manon Azem (France) Emanuela Pacotto (Italy) Rubina Kuraoka (Germany) Silan Maria Budak Rasch (Denmark) Emma Lewin (Sweden) Györfi Anna (Hungary) Ryōko Nagata (Japan) Ioanna Polyniki (Greece) Sigríður Friðriksdóttir (Iceland) Apeksha Dandekar (India) Joanna Pach (Poland) Olivia Fodor (Romania) Iulia Tohotan (Romanian singing voice) Anna Buturlina (Russia) Milena Moravčević (Serbia) Anna Kuzina (Ukraine) Berrak Kus (Turkey) Gam Wichanee (Thailand) }} Kaylee Pragmatikotita-Shaughnessy or just Kaylee, labeled Fashionable and Awesome is MLT's main original character. About her Kaylee can be described as being generally sympathetic, proud and very confident but sometimes she can act like a dolt. She's very clever, has a logical manner of thinking and has an organized and inductive way to solve any kind of problem. But sometimes her ego inflates and she starts wanting all the attention. She is fair, has a great common sense and is not afraid to get her hands dirty. She also has a sweet and sensitive side, and she turns out to be a girl who is completely captivating. This attitude can sometimes make her look stupid and weird around cold-hearted people. She also hates wasting money and does everything to stop global warming, which inspired her to do a clothing line with totally bio-degradable products. Although she is often described as being naive for her kind heart, she proves to be a responsible leader and a very competent fighter. She also shows a bit of chutzpah when she needs to. She is often indecisive, allowing her fears and insecurities lead her to psychosis. Her interests include: making jokes, the color blue-purple and spending time with her friends, family and boyfriend. Even if it is proved that she can be very soft, she can be really tricky and challenging when someone messes with her friends or her family. Appearance Kaylee has tan skin, violet eyes, long blonde hair with a dark brown highlight, has a "flatter chest" in her design and also wears tangerine-colored lipstick. Her clothing consists of a hot pink-colored spaghetti-strap top, black high-waisted skirt with a button on it and high-heeled leather boots. In her 2013 design she uses her hair in a ponytail and wears a dark pink sweater vest, a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, denim-colored pleated miniskirt, white socks and black high-heeled sneakers. 20 years in the future she doesn't change almost anything except with the addition of bags under her eyes (similar to Dawn from TDRI) and she doesn't have freckles anymore. Trivia *Kaylee was going to have the same voice actress as Marie (SNL actress Kristen Wiig, who also voices Lola Bunny in the Looney Tunes Show) but her creator says that Olivia Olson has a better voice to Kaylee. *Her theme song is "Can't Be Tamed" by Miley Cyrus. *She has powers of manipulating mana, clairvoyance, and aura reading. It makes her being the second MLT's original character to have special powers, the first being Bonnie. *According to Kurt, her favorite flowers are amber flush roses. *She may like hot wings and also hates pink (A weird thing, since her shirt and her winter clothes are pink). *She is ambidextrous, like almost every MLT's original character. *She is afraid of dolphins, bedbugs and has a small fear of clowns (just the creepy-looking ones). *She seems to have a strong passion for low-fat smoothies. *She has the reflexes of a cat, has a slightly superhuman strength and apparently has flexible bones. *Formerly, many boys tried to flirt with her just because she gets good grades. Thanks to this, now she turns out to be very sneaky, vindictive and mean for these kind of people. *She is very good in Science and Geography but is extremely bad at Math and Biology. *She goes really crazy when she eats more than one cotton candy. *She hates when somebody calls her a Mary-Sue. *Although she has a driver's license, she prefers to hitch a ride with Kurt. *Her parents work as criminalists in the Special Investigations Section of New Orleans and do not have time to see her. *When younger, she used a machine that makes her stop snoring. *She loves fashion styles based off from '80s teen movies. *She can eat spicy foods without being affected by it. *Her alias is named Originality Glint, and she'll use it as a name when she'll travel to Equestria. *She is one of the wisest people between her friends and even writes a book about her magic and another magical abilities. *When part of her magic is drained off, the purple highlights on her hair disappears and her hair gets lank and lusterless. The same happens with most wizards. *Her TakeNote screen name is OnlineKay352. *She owns a purple PortableOn and a red PearPad. Gallery Kaylee's_and_Sinjin's_PearPhone.png|Kaylee's PearPhone (Seen in Victorious; Picture found on the internet) Kaylee_New_Final_Design.png|Kaylee's 2012 design Kaylee_2013_Design.png|Kaylee's previous design Kaylee's_Diary_Page_2.png|A page from Kaylee's book (the picture and the text of it can be found on DeviantArt) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Wizards